


If You Need Anything

by PickleGarden



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Set in the episode Leanne's Saga.  A short one shot where Bobby meets Leanne.





	If You Need Anything

When I watched King of The Hill. It always sort of bothered me how Hank was sometimes hard on Bobby. At times it was taken a little too far. Not only that, it seemed like nobody was in Bobby's corner when ever it happened. 

So I thought, how about if Bobby finally did find someone to confide in about his hardships with Hank? Read on.

Leanne was Luanne's mother. She got arrested for assaulting her husband with a fork. Once she got out of prison, she paid a visit to the Hills. Hank and Peggy knew about her explicit past and weren't the least bit excited when she came over. 

Doing everything in her power to try to bond with her mother, Luanne tried everything but failed in the process. Leanne just wasn't interested in anything Luanne was doing in her life. Leanne didn't care that Luanne was in beauty school, or had a Christian Puppet Show called The Manger Babies. Leanne even scared away her boyfriend, Buckley. 

Hank wanted to shield Bobby from Leanne. Although Bobby was ecstatic to meet her. Hank had him banished to the Gribble residence when Leanne stayed with the Hills. Bobby somehow had a deep seated resentment that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Leanne. 

Until Now. 

Bobby walks back to his house and sees Leanne sitting on the front door all by herself. At first, Bobby was startled.

"Yyyekk! Uhh, sorry. I was just leaving." Bobby excused himself. 

Leanne says, "Oh come on! You can talk to me. I don't bite! I'm reformed now." 

Bobby walks over to Leanne, "Okay." 

Leanne tells Bobby, "I'm waiting for my date to come pick me up." 

"You got a date? Who's the lucky man?" asks Bobby.

"Bill Dautrieve! He's supposed to come and pick me up. Where the hell is he?" Leanne said.

"He's one of my Dad's friends. In fact I think I better go. My Dad will be upset if I interacted with you." Bobby said

"Do you have to do everything your father says?" asks Leanne.

"Seems like I have to. You know the Ten Commandments. Honor thy Mother and thy Father." Bobby explains. 

Leanne says, "Oh right. I found Jesus myself when I was in prison." 

"It's always good to find Jesus." Bobby agrees. 

"So, as long as I'm waiting here for Bill, what is your Dad Hank like with you?" asked Leanne.

"Oh don't get me started! He disapproves of everything I'm into!" says Bobby.

"In other words he doesn't support you in anything? My husband was like that and that's why I stabbed him with a fork." Leanne speaks. 

"You see, I want to be a prop comic. I love everything and anything having to do with comedy. But Dad thinks there's no future in me following my dream." Bobby tells Leanne.

"He's got you on a tight leash from what I can see." said Leanne. "He does he want from you?"

"Dad wants me to play football. Get all A's. Listen to Willie Nelson. Chase every girl that comes to me. Most of all work at Strickland Propane." Bobby concedes. "Just be lucky you don't live with him like I do. Every other word out of his mouth is Propane! Propane! Propane!" 

"Too prideful if you ask me. That's one of the Seven Deadly Sins that I learned about in the pen. I'm not one to pry into father and son conflicts but. I don't think Hank is that good of a father to you." Leanne says.

"Finally! Somebody who gets it! Every time I complain about Dad to Mom. Or Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer. I even complained about Dad to Joseph and my girlfriend Connie, they always side with him!" Bobby said. 

"They think he's good, right? That's what people said about my husband. Boy can I relate." said Leanne. 

"That's why I was so excited when you came over. I wanted to have somebody like a relative or a friend...." Bobby continues.

"So you can have someone to vent and complain to you about your father!" Leanne said. "Exactly! You are so spot on!" said Bobby.

A car was driving down the street to the Hill residence. Leanne gets out a pen and paper. "Here comes Bill now. Before I go." 

"It's like I have nobody to talk to about my predicaments with Dad!" Bobby implies. "You know, everybody needs someone they can confide in. Even if they are dealing with a controlling parent!" Leanne said. 

"You haven't heard the worst part. He wants to me live here in Arlen for the rest of my life. I don't want to stay here forever. I want to go to LA or New York!" Bobby told her. "Well, you have a right to live out your dreams. You can go where ever you want in the world. From what I can gather. Your father just wants to control you. Sorry I got to cut this short." Leanne said. "Wow, thanks!" Bobby said feeling very pleased. "And you're right!" 

"Hold on. I want to give you something." Leanne says. She hands Bobby a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. If you ever want to call me. Or complain about your father." 

"Awesome! Well, have fun on your date with Bill!" Bobby waves goodbye. "You better go now. Hank would probably kill you if he saw you were talking to me! Be sure to call!" Leanne waves to Bobby. "Since Bill is coming, I know he would spill that beans about me having a conversation with you." 

Bobby came running back to the Gribble house. Not wanting Hank to know he had a conversation with the infamous Leanne. Bill said, "Hello lovely lady! Your chariot awaits!" 

Departing with Bill, Leanne goes on her date with him. Bobby looks at the paper with Leanne phone number on it. He puts it in his pocket and decides to hide it in a safe place. 

Hank never found out that Bobby interacted with Leanne. Bobby was also happy to know he had an ally on his side against his father. "Hey, Bobby!" Joseph calls out to him. "Hi, Joseph!" Bobby greets. "I found an ant hill want to burn it with a magnifing glass!" Joseph says. 

"I'm there!" Bobby said running to join Joseph. "I finally have someone on my side about Dad!" Bobby thought to himself.


End file.
